1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to recording apparatuses, and in particular, to a recording apparatus that records video signals on a recording medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional camcorders are known as examples of the recording apparatuses.
In camcorders, a predetermined time lag is necessary from a user's instruction to start recording until recording actually starts. This causes a problem in that if the user activates recording when the user wants to record, it is often too late to record the scene, and the user may feel that the utility of the camcorder is limited.